The invention concerns hydroxamic acid-containing pharmaceutical preparations, new .omega.(2'-naphthoxy)-alkylhydroxamic acids, as well as a process for their production.
The compounds possess valuable pharmacological, particularly antiasthmatic, antianaphylactic, antiphlogistic and antithrombotic characteristics and are suitable in human and veterinary medicine for use in the therapy of bronchial asthma and other allergic illnesses, from imflammatory processes of different types as well as thrombosis.
The synthesis of hydroxamic acids from carboxylic acid derivatives and hydroxylamine is sufficiently described in the literature (L. Bauer and O. Exner, Angew. Chem. 86 419 (1974)). Therewith the long reaction period and obtained yields can generally indeed not be satisfactory.
The pharmacological activity of salicylhydroxamic acid was first described in 1976 (Opperdoes et al., Exp. Paracitol 40 198 (1976)). Salicylhydroxamic acid displays trypanocidal activity (e.g. against the cause of the African sleeping sickness, the South-American Chagas sickness as well as Nagana other tropical cattle diseases). 4-aminosalicylhydroxamic acid possesses antimycotic characteristics (G.B. 744307). Several 107 (2'-napthoxy)-alkylhydroxamic acids have already been suggested for employment as fungicides and bacteriocides (DD 141253) as well urease inhibitors (DD 149505) in agriculture. In addition, the use of hydroxynapthylhydroxamic acids in fungicidal and bacteriocidal agents (DD 140836) is known. With regard to any use of these compounds as pharmaceuticals in human and veterinary medicine, however, no statements have been found.